


《何为道》

by willow_catkins



Category: ChuLiuXiang
Genre: ABO AO Born son, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_catkins/pseuds/willow_catkins





	《何为道》

*我赠君一寒玉白，君馈于我一厢情。

*简介:“叫夫君。”

*过年了咱开辆车吧。abo（x），Alpha=乾元，omega=坤泽，发||情||期=时雨期。  
（文章主要涉及到前两者）

*这个是我的私设，化雨丹。作用和omega的抑制剂一样。

其它的自己照葫芦画瓢吧x用到的也不多。

*马车奔过，金顶尘土狂飙，白玉箫深入，生子预警，无法接受请就此止步。

*打的快，疏漏之处还请莫要深究。

三更箫声飞，散入窗中扰惊人。

楚遗风足尖一点，一个轻快的旋身便落在了金顶顶上。他躺下将双臂环到脑后，枕在上面，看着武当上空的烨星高悬在没有一丝云彩，像是被淙淙凉泉冲洗过的夜空。

他身边有一坛酒，一把剑，一支白玉长箫，一壶两樽。

楚遗风每每来武当，从不肯好好走正门，从不肯端端正正坐在厅内，等着武当掌门入厅会客。他要么足点御剑，身绕清风而来；要么几个毫无声息的轻功来回，稳稳当当地落在金顶上，愣是让那些个巡山弟子依旧安安稳稳地待在自己应当在的地方瞎转悠几圈，丝毫未察觉。

萧疏寒默默合上《太上感应卷》，绵柔的烛光掺和着香炉中几缕飘来的静心香，静默地燃着。  
他身边有一盏茶，一柄拂尘，和一根从发冠上拆下的簪。

楚遗风往下瞅了瞅，看着窗内还有零星光亮，寻思了一番，从腰间抽出寒玉箫凑到唇边，运起真气，吹开一段悠悠小曲。

那玉箫所吹出的声音从金顶漫到紫霄宫，漫道长生殿，漫过太和桥，直到武当山下才肯停歇。萧声飘过的地方也缓缓地亮了起来，道士们睡眼惺忪地敞开门，随意地披着外衣走出来看看到底是何人扰人好梦。

萧疏寒听到那恍人心扉的箫声，伸去够茶杯的手顿了一瞬后又仿若未闻地拿起抿了口，熄了烛火转身上榻。

箫意绵绵长悠悠，年少不知何为愁。

 

萧疏寒躺在榻上，指节轻轻叩着床板，听着这阵阵清音不但没有生出丝毫睡意，反倒是辗转侧翻，愈发清醒了起来。

他自是睡不着的，因为吹箫的那人是楚遗风。

 

“我吹了这么久，嘴都发麻了，萧掌门总算赏了我个脸，出来了？”楚遗风放下那支寒玉长箫，笑吟吟道。

“三更莫要出声，免扰他人耳。”萧疏寒没接他话茬，看了眼坐在金顶房檐上，一条胳膊搭在曲起的腿上的楚遗风。

一剑一萧一正气，周身明月风清常相伴，落拓不知愁为何。

“萧掌门上来陪楚某喝上一杯，不就能堵上我吹萧的这张嘴了吗。”楚遗风拍了拍身边那坛未揭封的烧酒道。

萧疏寒犹豫了一瞬，若是武当掌门深更半夜坐在屋子顶上喝酒，被弟子看到了可该如何是好？  
“罢了，你站在那里别动，我带你上来。武当掌门架子可真大。”楚遗风撇了撇嘴，知道萧疏寒内心想着什么却未点破，几记轻功下来，手放在萧疏寒腰间一提，脚尖一点，稳稳当当落在自己方才坐的地儿。

“这几月去了何处？”萧疏寒没打开楚遗风揽在自己腰间的手，望着天上那轮清月问道。

“捉鬼去了。”

“捉鬼？”

楚遗风放开萧疏寒，揭开坛封红纸，往酒壶里囫囵倒了点，道：“阴间祸害人的鬼怪和世间的魑魅魍魉未曾有不同之处。有人作恶多端，名声狼藉传得方圆百里之内人尽皆知，妇幼老少刚是听到那恶人的名姓就魂飞魄散一般，直呼有鬼，那这人可不就是‘鬼’？”

“圣恩之下有人狐假虎威狗仗人势，剥削民脂民膏不曾为少。赋税苛厚整日却沉溺酒色的昏庸者坐享其成；不知天下疾苦，不辩事理不分黑明的狗官，皆为鬼。”楚遗风倒了杯酒，对饮于风道。

“天下魑魅魍魉之多，又是百鬼结行，一人之力怎可抵大荒流？”

“怎为一人？华山最痛恨世间苟且作恶之事。每一个华山弟子手中的剑，都是出鞘斩恶，逢乱之处人未近，剑必出；所及之处凡是有‘鬼’，必惩无疑！”

萧疏寒沉默了半晌，未作声，默默喝了口烧酒，发现与几年前的味道竟是别无二致，入口清冽，入喉灼痛，落肚酣醇劲意绵长。

“武当亦是。”

武当弟子可谓是清风相伴，大道形影随身。出世寻禅问道，恪守理格；入世匡扶正义，锄奸扬善。

“那这可不就是门当户对吗。”楚遗风对着凉风清月，突然发出一阵舒朗的大笑，笑声冲淡了方才颇为严肃的场面。

萧疏寒动了动嘴唇，没出声，像是他们第一次相识坐在屋顶上，自顾自地喝了起来。

他们坐在金顶上，喝着酒，吹着风，像是又回到了十年前，一个年少落拓，一个澄净缄默。

 

02、

楚遗风喝了几口酒，咂了咂舌道酒香不减当年。他看着萧疏寒撑着头，眯着眼一副微醺的模样突然心生恶趣。楚遗风掐了掐萧疏寒的脸，拈起那缕缕白发道:“年纪轻轻就白了头，萧掌门能否告诉楚某是何缘故？”

萧疏寒往后躲了躲他的手，皱起眉头用与往日并无二样的声音道:“卧云一别。”

数年前的暗探万圣阁一别，萧疏寒身边的那支卧云也重新易了主。

“此次不同于往日，切要小心，截到消息，速回华山，万不可多留。”萧疏寒应了楚遗风的要求，吹了一支曲儿。

明明是十面埋伏，曲调高昂的《入阵》，到了萧疏寒这里，却变得淡漠而乍现肃意，像是他的人一样，如水平止，如云廖淡。

“这萧你带着，师父一物挂在你身上，我也有个愿它早日回来的盼头。”玉指萧上搭，摩挲寒转暖。

华山弟子除了舞剑震苍云，萧，便是引风助剑啸的副器。

“那疏寒这萧楚某收好了。好生搁怀里掖着，定不负了掌门这番忆物思人的心思。”楚遗风并未推脱，将萧接过，嘴唇在萧疏寒方才吹过的地方缓缓磨动了两下，末了手指轻扣箫体，发出一声清越的短音。

萧疏寒自是瞥见了这一小动作，移开看着俊朗青年的双眼，转过身，出了楚遗风的屋子。

“箫名为何？”

“名曰卧云。”

楚遗风默然，没说什么挽留的话，待到萧疏寒走出了屋子，楚遗风飞身上檐，看着萧疏寒出了华山，乘墨鹤往武当的方向去了。

他握紧了手中的卧云，手臂一甩，萧声起，鹤悠悠。

此箫乃卧云，未尝不可握云，未尝不可握住武当那清云薄雾。

沉音去，乃是入阵；清音归，亦是破阵，不负鹤人情。

 

03、

楚遗风低喝一声，腰间皓月脱鞘而出。顷刻间，暴涨的剑气便化作数道劲风直直刺透万圣阁隐者的胸膛。皓月未动，茵茵草地上便是腥红一片，清风朗月的冷气之中弥漫着浓浓的血腥味。

楚遗风足尖轻点，施了轻功向外跑去，方才被剑气穿心的人倒在地上之后，紧跟着的，是一波新的暗士。万圣阁暗士身上的器物无一例外地被淬了毒，江湖罕见甚至不见的流萤粉和寒骨针在他们身上常见得很。一旦被毒物扰身，怕是流血不止，毫无生路可寻。

屏气凝神，闻草木之动，感风何方而来。卧云出，皓月现，风啸枯木泣，寒霜似针气如固。此乃拨云见月，引生止杀。

 

待到楚遗风带着一身伤回华山后，闭关一年有余。徐淑珍对此闭口不言，整个华山只以为楚遗风闭关是突破修为瓶颈，需得心无旁骛。

武当金顶之上一人孑立，未曾睹物，却已思人。

待到楚遗风调理好了身子，来到武当还人玉箫却发现那人已是满头苍霜月华，岁月擦痕未遂。

一夜白头，大抵如此。

04、

武当上下乃至与武当有些渊源的入世之人都知武当掌门是个坤泽，不折不扣的坤泽。

这说来倒也是诧异。世人唏嘘不已、感慨万千，皆是点头却又摇摇脑袋，有肯有否。

就算是回娘胎重造，这注定的便是注定的，顺其自然，无需刻意而瞒，为人而改。

这是楚遗风在发现萧疏寒服用化雨丹时发怒说的话。楚遗风将他手上的良丹一握，好好的昂贵丹药便成了粉，顺着风化作缕缕药烟，随身旁清风和脚下细流而去。

阴阳相辅，乾坤之和上通天理之道，下合人道常情。

 

楚遗风看着萧疏寒双颊红云飘，知他向来清心寡欲，茶香绕身不胜酒力，今日喝了两杯，已是微醺。

“真香。”楚遗风将头埋在萧疏寒脖颈处，鼻尖吸了吸他身上特有的雪莲清香和沾染已久的静心香，像个登徒子，用恶劣的话语调戏着萧疏寒。

萧疏寒哪受过这种阵仗？将脖子猛地一缩却正中那人下怀。楚遗风头向前一探，嘴唇便粘在萧疏寒脖子上不肯放开了。

炽热的鼻息拍打在萧疏寒脖颈处，烫得骇人，又觉着被楚遗风吻住那块肌理猛地皱紧。楚遗风抬起头来，看着萧疏寒双眉微皱，脸上波动虽是不大，但那漫上双眼的潮红却是怎么都擦不掉，怎么掩也遮不住。

皎皎月光之下，楚遗风看着自己在萧疏寒脖子上留下的红痕笑了，用手摸摸，绛红种在那处可是相当扎眼，暧昧得紧。

“公子生的真是好看的紧，不知可否给在下个香？”楚遗风背着一副清风明月的姿态，又凑到了萧疏寒面前，肆意上挑的墨眉如裁，眼底的笑意和嘴上的话语不曾遮拦。他指了指自己的唇道：“这儿。”

萧疏寒往下瞅了瞅，两人可是在武当金顶之上，若是被巡山弟子看到这般胡闹可不好解释。萧疏寒道：“金顶之上，莫要胡闹。”

“疏寒，你亲我一下，我就麻溜下去，绝不胡闹。”楚遗风不依他所言，双臂缠上了萧疏寒劲瘦的腰肢，鼻唇凑得愈发近了。

“多大的人了，怎么还这样胡闹。”萧疏寒无奈，只能凑上去，蜻蜓点水一般地吻了吻楚遗风的嘴唇，道：“有伤大雅。”

这一亲不要紧，萧疏寒刚要推开楚遗风时，却被强有力的双臂梏地死死的，怎也挣不开。一片温热的舌页长驱直入，撬开牙冠扫荡着萧疏寒的口中。两舌翻卷在一起发出粘连的水渍黏腻之声，刚是听这声音，就足以让人脸红心跳，面红耳赤了。

两人吻得正难舍难分，忽闻下方传来两人交谈之声。

“那华山仔当真你说的如此厉害？师尊亲授的斩无极都拦不住？”

“屁！若不是那一日我身体欠佳还战战兢兢恪守本职来金顶附近巡查，那小子又怎能逃过我当头一道？”

“你就吹吧！宋师兄可是看着了，那剑法可是了得，又快又轻不失劲道，跟风似得。你那道三脚猫功夫的斩无极就如同水入江流，化进去了！哈！”

“你小子！”

楚遗风一面吻着萧疏寒，不顾他发出几个破碎的气音，仔细一听，那小子，可不就是上次萧疏寒时雨欲来之时，自己在金顶小广场遇着的那个巡山弟子吗？

萧疏寒听着两人压着的声音愈来愈近，心中登时生出同上次萧居棠在两人行事之时出现，刺激和惊恐交织在他身上，带来了一波更为猛烈奇异的快意。

这武当顶上一派清朗无洉好景致，头上月皎星明可压满船斗，地上六道玄旗更是庄严肃穆。若是在此上演一场风月之事，怕是不妥。

 

萧疏寒往后一仰，奈何腰间手臂收得太紧，慌乱之下用了点儿劲儿。这好巧不巧的，两人就在屋檐边上，楚遗风顺着萧疏寒往后仰身之时俯身而上。两人这般姿态，一个重心不稳，便从金顶上掉了下去，落在了金顶旁的幽竹小林中。

“咚”的一声闷响，两人落到地上翻滚了几圈。楚遗风闷哼一声，身上承担着一个成年男子的重量直直砸到地上的滋味自是不好。

又是一声闷响，楚遗风带来的那坛烧酒终是拗不过两人在屋顶上的胡闹，跟着神兵利器一并掉了下来，发出不小的声响。

“谁！”方才那两名巡山弟子听到此处异声传出，顷刻间玄剑出鞘。剑风刮过，就连道袍上的墨鹤都欲待展翅，活过来一般。

两人听到此声，皆是一怔。

“没人？”

“莫不是听错了？”那弟子也是摸不着头脑，“你我进去找找？”

方才将牛皮险些吹上天的那名弟子走进去遛了一圈，放眼扫了一圈，抬脚欲待朝那块青石走去。

萧疏寒屏住了气，方才的一番推搡将他的衣带揉的半开不开，除去外袍，身上只着一件松垮的衣衫一端此时也是要掉不掉，轻袍散乱之下，自肩膀至胸口漏出一片皎皎。

楚遗风则是一手揽住萧疏寒的腰，脚跟紧紧挨着那坛沉酒，胸膛紧紧贴着萧疏寒的胸膛。

 

“这儿没有，怕是幻听了吧。”在小林外的那名弟子压低了嗓子，冲里面底喊了一句，“可别惊动掌门。”

这深更半夜的，就是巡山弟子在金顶附近打转儿被人看到也不太好解释，没准明天还要被拎出去抄一本《道德经》

那名弟子三思，再三思，最后脚跟一转，光明磊落地出去了。

 

05、

“楚遗风......你！”萧疏寒被亲到说话吐字都断续不匀，两条腿挂在楚遗风的腰上，“这可是在外头！”

“萧掌门怕什么，这金顶此时还有谁敢上来？”楚遗风直起身子，看着身下之人脸上暗浮红晕，前襟大敞，眼神一凝，皓月便挣鞘而出。剑面在月下锃锃发亮，透过剑面一看，自己被情欲烧得发红的双眼教他自己看得一清二楚。眼底的炽热不曾被遮拦，盯得皓月都要化开了一般。

皓月划过一道寒光，萧疏寒的好好的袍子连同里头的中衣瞬的裂开，露出被乾元所刺激而有些泥泞的小嘴。

“楚遗风！这可是在金顶！你发什么疯！”萧疏寒被这股剑气和楚遗风的举动惊得调子都高了，终日泰山崩于前而面不改色淡淡的样子也随之瓦解，一条腿从楚遗风腰上猛地抽回，却被一只手牢牢握住。楚遗风手心传来的滚烫扎进脚踝，像是铺天而来的热流一股脑地涌入寒溪中，未见瞬化同流却是将其取代。

萧疏寒被烫得打了个哆嗦，熟悉的感觉顺着那股热流卷土重来，软了他的身子。

楚遗风握着萧疏寒的脚踝，把那条腿往上一抬——死死盯住双股间那张微微噏动着的小嘴，一股热流从小腹直涌而上，冲垮了他的冷静。

“疏寒，再为我吹一次箫可好？”楚遗风抬起头，“用这儿。”

四周不见香膏，也并非处于坤泽时雨，进去自是一番困难，需借外物润滑拓开。楚遗风没等萧疏寒张嘴回驳，双眼瞄了那坛还剩个底儿的烧酒。

“不可！”萧疏寒被楚遗风翻了个身，双膝大开，糙草把他的双膝擦红，新生嫩草戳弄着萧疏寒已经微微挺起的性器。草尖儿戳弄着性器头部，草叶刮擦着茎体，戳弄得萧疏寒舒爽中夹着微微痛感。

楚遗风用力揉了揉萧疏寒双股间的那个滟着水光的小洞，喉结上下一动，手一扬，将坛底的烧酒数尽浇在了萧疏寒双股之间。

清凉的烧酒洒在双股间小洞外部，还有些挂在臀尖上，涓涓流着。

楚遗风用手在湿哒哒的股间一抹，三只沾了烧酒的手指便一鼓作气地没入了萧疏寒的后穴。

萧疏寒只觉着双股之间一凉，甬道内闯进三根烫得骇人的手指。

烧酒性烈价且廉，乃是江湖士客的不二选择。此酒入口清凉，入喉炽灼，落肚辣得生疼。华山弟子尤为偏爱这酒，冬日提一壶，上到听雪台下潜龙渊，不带个冷字的。

沾着酒的手指在甬道内娴熟地碾磨揉按，指节向上一顶，耳边便会传来一声抑制地轻喘。

萧疏寒此时觉着肉道火辣辣的疼，那是烧酒灼的；楚遗风三根修长的手指的搅动带着水渍粘连的声音，滚烫的温度顺着指尖的抠挖和骨节的敲打，精准无误地传递至萧疏寒后穴中。

“烫......疼，轻点......啊！”萧疏寒双肘撑地，忍不住出口轻喘。坤泽的腰肢被乾元的手指所吸引的愈发抬高，双股间被手指快速抽查着的肉穴此时已是充血发肿，润滑的烧酒粘在媚肉上，随着手指进进出出在穴口积成点点白沫。

 

“卧云在我手上已有多年，我也很久没听疏寒吹箫了。”楚遗风收紧了勒在萧疏寒腰上的手臂，没于萧疏寒肉穴内的三指猛地拔出，在皓皓白月下囫囵着淫液的三根手指握住了卧云底部，将它缓缓埋入萧疏寒后穴内，“今日再吹一曲别致的调子给楚某听，可好？”

卧云通体由优阶寒玉打成，日下箫体透白，月下照耀则会隐浊脱透，插入体内更是能看到一番好景致。

寒玉性凉，斥炎。冷热相撞毕生逆流，涤荡经脉如寒针砭骨，沸水着体，细揣品摩，也可得趣。

萧疏寒虚喘一声，那寒箫已没入三分，被内里紧紧咬着，不曾松口。卧云末端雕着的浮梅乃是由名家亲手篆刻，纹理细腻滑润；梅瓣分三绽——开苞、舒瓣和全绽，这三种样式，无论那类刮过肉道，皆能带来攀顶极乐。

炽热的肉道紧紧咬着那支寒箫，过于寒冷的感觉让萧疏寒忍不住收缩着后穴，楚遗风下身早已肿胀难耐却还是耐着性子抽送着手中的白玉箫。

“放松。”楚遗风松开勾在萧疏寒腰间的胳膊，愈发困难的抽拔让他皱了皱眉，在萧疏寒臀瓣上轻轻拍了几下。

“拔出去，卧云拔出去......”萧疏寒单肘撑地，另一只手不受控制地向身下探去，想要从这泥泞的情海中挣脱瞬息，换取片刻清醒。

“那便依你。”楚遗风轻笑一声，猛地抽出玉箫扔到一旁，将乾元早已经翘挺骇人的阳物整根没入，同时将萧疏寒探向性器的手一拨，接下束着长发的蓝带，在萧疏寒想要释放的性器根部打了个结。  
“你！”萧疏寒大惊，方才被凉玉冰的发凉的肉道内紧接着闯进来一根炽热的软铁枪，结结实实拍打在坤泽冰凉敏感的甬道内，教他又酸又麻，全身上下像是被细小的银针扎骨一般，彻底软了下去。

身前的翘首正亟待解决却被楚遗风所阻碍，前端沟壑处的小口只能小股小股的往外溢，要泣不泣，舒爽中带着难耐。

乾元阳物刚一没入便开始猛烈地撞击，细嫩的臀肉拍打在楚遗风结实的小腹上惹得一片通红，偏偏那人还要九浅一深的顶弄，折腾的萧疏寒苦不堪言。

楚遗风乃是乾元，身下之物自是宏伟。那尺寸骇人的阳物每一次出入穴口平整的细褶被调训的服服帖帖。双股间的穴口处囫囵地泛着淫液，红肿一片。

“遗风......遗风！慢些，我受不住。”萧疏寒拽紧了身下的新草，起先抑制的喘息此时也已经完全抛开，嘴里一昧地喊着轻些慢些亦或者是再快些。

兴许是楚遗风听腻味了耳边不变的呻吟轻喘，重重顶弄几记，俯身下去，胸膛紧紧贴着萧疏寒的后背，双手紧扣住他的手背，在他耳边轻轻吐息道：“叫夫君。”

叫夫君。这三个字像是砸懵了萧疏寒一般。两人从未这般称呼过，他也不知楚遗风在床上竟有如此喜爱。

“叫声夫君，我就解开。”楚遗风低笑，伏在萧疏寒后背的胸腔随之振动，表示出他的愉悦。

前端涌出的白浊濡湿了蓝带，一块深，一块浅。萧疏寒咬紧了嘴唇不出声，却引来了楚遗风更猛烈地撞击。若不是楚遗风压着他的后背，单看自己被顶弄前移的双膝，萧疏寒自己都怀疑要被撞了出去。

“遗风，解开......嗯......”

“叫什么？”楚遗风猛地一顶，硕大圆润的头部竟是直直破开宫腔，撞进那张小嘴，楚遗风只感觉被吸咬的腰眼发麻，抽插愈发受阻。

“夫君......夫君！”萧疏寒彻底忍不了了，楚遗风撞进去的那一下他全身都痉挛了起来，眼角生生被逼出了泪花。

乾元的阳物上的纠结青筋重重地刮过甬道，烫而发胀的后穴难受的紧，蜜肉重重叠叠像漩涡一般，愈发收紧地绞着楚遗风的性器，似是要逼得他立马缴械。

楚遗风将萧疏寒整个翻了个身，看着那张雪岭寒巅之上如同傲雪凉莲一般的俊容沉溺与泥泞情海的模样，小腹一股热流顺着脊椎上涌，堆砌到头脑中，一时间内竟是模糊了心智，毫不犹豫地伸手扯开萧疏寒性器根部打的小结，白浊数尽涌出，溅到了楚遗风的胸膛上和萧疏寒的小腹处。两人结合之处此时万般淫靡，在这清心寡欲，严守理道的武当和皎皎明月下一派清朗无痕的肃竹之中，倒是别有一番风月雅韵。

条带解开的一瞬，萧疏寒后穴紧收，逼迫的楚遗风将元阳数尽注入坤泽宫腔，微凉的液体涂在萧疏寒身体最深处，舒坦的他收紧小腿，脚趾蜷起。

彼时云雨骤停，楚遗风缠着萧疏寒的缕缕银发，道：“这一曲，甚于卧云一别之曲。”他笑了笑，吻了吻萧疏寒的嘴唇，“甚得我心。”

萧疏寒胸膛起伏急促，情欲释放之后，原本开脱的人又转为之前那幅淡淡的样子，但脸上未褪的淡红却是揩不掉，掩不去的。

“木已成舟。”萧疏寒看了看自己被精水灌得满当的小腹道。

“药王谷十月寂寞，我自是会来陪你的。”楚遗风吻了吻他的眼角，“萧掌门莫要撵我走就好了。”

 

萧疏寒合了眼，没再回他。

 

十月过后，乾坤所孕之子一出，这天下怕是又要多些流言蜚语。

舵见风偏，这事也自是需要个弄风者，引着走上阳关大道。

 

TBC


End file.
